Are you Game?
by Black Dreamer
Summary: Kagome has finally gotten a Computer in her room. Something odd happens and she finds herself and Inuyasha literally immersed in the gaming world! What’s a gamer to do but play the games out.Featured Games: HarvestMoon, FF10 , Fatal Frame 2, Street Fightr
1. Are we meant to have fun?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of this, except perhaps the plot.

**Summary:** Kagome has finally gotten a Computer in her room. Something odd happens and she finds herself and Inuyasha literally immersed in the gaming world! What's a gamer to do? Play the games out of course!

**A/N:** This is the first real story I'm posting on so the format may be a bit screwy. I apologize ahead of time for this. If you wish to review, please make it intelligent and useful. It would make both of our days a lot better! Thankies! .

**Are we meant to have fun? – Chapter 1**

The brunette sat languidly in front of the computer screen, chin on one hand, and the other hand furiously clicking the mouse. At times, she would stop and sigh, looking out the window as though she was waiting for something – or someone.

Her navy eyes were scanning the screen, slowly traveling from right to left. She was jerked out of her reverie when she heard a soft tapping at her window (she had closed it, it was getting a tad drafty) turning her head to the side, she smiled and pushed open the glass pane.

"What the hell took you so long ? Its raining ya know?" The hanyou said with a scowl, irritably shaking out his robe and wringing out his silver hair.

Instantly her smile disappeared and she grimaced, hopping out of the chair and away from the flying water drops.

"Inuyasha! Stop that! You're getting my room wet." Kagome growled, eyes flashing with irritance. "Here, I'll get you a towel." She slid open the wooden cupboard and rummaged around for a while, before coming out with a fluffy beige towel and a small scowl.

Inuyasha accepted it with a grunt and began drying himself furiously. Kagome just rolled her eyes before sitting back down in front of the computer. Typing a few words on the keyboard, she seemed to refuse to acknowledge the presence of a certain disgruntled hanyou (or that's what he thought, in fact, she was just getting a bit distracted with all the pretty colours…)

"What is this? Huu – yin – dough?" Inuyasha said slowly, trying hard to make out the foreign words. The only other time he had seen such words were on Kagome's Ying – gu – lis (English) textbook she had left on the table (he wouldn't have bothered to look at it otherwise).

"No, no Inuyasha!" the teen said with a laugh, "It's 'Windows', it's a sort of company erm… - a place that makes things – that produces electronics like 'Computers'." Kagome said distractedly, she was too engrossed in finding downloads of new games.

Inuyasha frowned slightly, trying to make head or tail of the words that had just come from her mouth. "Kum – poo – tares?" He asked as his head tilted to the side, his ears twitching subtly in thought. This world certainly had the weirdest objects. First there was the "Tell - yee - fone" and the "Tell - yee - vison", both of which annoyed the hell out of him. They were piercing to the ears and had all sorts of stupid "Soup Op bras" in them. Whatever they were... (He had just copied the word off Kagome).

Kagome didn't answer, she just nodded thoughtfully. Grinning in triumphant, she clicked on the download she had just found. She had been looking for this game for a long time. She knew that it was wrong, downloading games illegally and all, but the thought of getting all these games for free was just too much to bear, after all, it had been tough begging her mom for the computer in front of her, what more of games?

"Hey wench! Enough of these "Kom – poo – tars"! I want to go and get shards!" Inuyasha said, almost ending on a whine as he glared at the offensive machine. It was stealing away his 'shard-detector's' attention, and he didn't like that at all! He bared his teeth at it as it continued to omit a myriad of bright colours, growling deeply in his throat.

Kagome groaned and turned momentarily to face the sulky hanyou. "Inuyasha, can I please stay home at least for today?" He shook his head stubbornly, arms crossed at his chest. In fact, he would look quite adorable if Kagome wasn't just so exasperated at that moment. "Please?" the girl said with glistening eyes and hands put together like in prayer. Even that didn't deter the determined (bull-headed) dog-demon. "At least just let me play one game?" Kagome was now out right begging and Inuyasha finally relented.

"Oh alright, just one game" he said with a snort. Kagome squealed and gave him a peck on the cheek, in her excitement, she failed to see the blush that graced his cheeks. She rubbed her hands together in glee and started up the emulator, almost drooling as she 'ran' the rom.

The drying half demon sat impatiently down on the floor in the middle of her room, ears twitching at the weird sounds emitting from her computer. Looking around, his sharp ember eyes caught sight of something shiny and colourful that he had never seen before. "What is this?" asked an inquisitive Inuyasha as he bent down to touch the glistening wires. Kagome turned and her eyes widened, her eyes went from his wet claws to the colourful strips that were so very close. "Inuyasha! Noooooo!"

Everything flickered as his wet nails sliced through the wire, for a split second she could feel the air around her charge with electricity from the humidity. And before she could lunge at the main switch, the world went black. The last thing she thought of before falling unconscious was:

"Didn't curiosity killed the cat….?"

--

"Kagome, Kagome! Oi! Wake up dammit!"

She felt someone grasping her by the shoulders and shaking her lightly. Moaning, she lifted her hand to her eyes to block the sunlight from piercing through the lids.

"Inu – Inuyasha? Is that you?"

She said with a groan. Kagome could feel that she seemed to be lying in a bed of sorts, though it definitely wasn't her own. Her own bed was a soft, silken thing lined with stuff toys that she had acquired over the years. This bed was a rock-hard one filled with what she guessed to be straw.

"Ya, its me. I think you better watch it before you open your eyes. I don't think that we're in your house anymore…" he trailed off, sounding as though he was looking around.

No shit Sherlock.

She thought as she pried open her eyes. This house was tiny! More like a cottage filled with wooden furniture and a very quaint (ancient) looking television. Inuyasha was sitting beside the bed on a chair positioned in such a way that he was facing her. Noticing her staring back at him, he covered his worried look with his hat uncomfortably.

Wait a minute there! A hat!

Her jaw dropped as she silently took in what he was wearing. Her (yes, she can be possessive too) hanyou was decked up in overalls with a tight fitting sleeveless shirt underneath. He looked grubby and the hat that Inuyasha was sporting looked like it had seen better days.

"Inuyasha, what the heck are you wearing?"

She gaped at him in shock while he tried to cover up his reddening cheeks.

"I don't know okay! I woke up on the floor and realized that I was dressed in this shit!"

He said heatedly, scowling furiously.

"And it's not as though your looking too good yourself either."

Inuyasha finished, crossing his arms and grimacing. Kagome looked down and copied his facial expression. She was wearing the gaudiest outfit she had seen in quite a while – like perhaps in the pictures of the 80s. A frilly blouse with dun-coloured apron and ankle length skirt.

Urgh.

"So where the hell are we?" Inuyasha asked, tapping his claws on the bed stand.

Kagome pursed her lips and took a closer look around. The place looked rather familiar, as well as the clothes. It was as though she had seen it before, somewhere…

"Oh my God!" Kagome whispered aloud, her eyes widening in recognition.

"What? What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked worriedly, his ember eyes darting all over the tiny house.

"Oh my god, oh my GOD!" Kagome gasped as she immediately stood up from the bed, almost knocking over the sitting hanyou in her haste.

She spun around in shock, trying to see the entire house at one go. Her jaw literally hit the ground and she started hyperventilating.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked cautiously, alarmed at her behaviour. Had she seen something he couldn't smell? What was wrong with the house? He instinctively reached down to his hip and frowned when it came into contact with air. Damn. Where was his sword when he needed it?

She touched his shoulder lightly, feeling better at the contact.

"Inuyasha…"

Kagome began, taking a deeper breath at what she was going to tell him and hoped he would stay calm.

"I think we're in my Harvest Moon game…"

"What!"

**TBC...**

A/N: I realised that perhaps some people have never played harvest moon before and have no clue as to what I'm talking about in the following chapters. So I guess I'll tell the basic gist of it. HarvestMoon is a farming simulation game. You play as this Young Adult called Jack, who has just returned to his Grandfather's farm (he just died). The main objective is to find a way to save the town, and in turn your farm because apparently some rich arse wants to turn it into a amusement park the following year. Gameplay is simple, make money (by planting, harvesting and selling, not forgetting milking and even part-time job) , make friends (talk to everyone in the village and get close to them) and save the homeland. Enlightened now? Good! Read on and review! )


	2. Saving the homeland

**Disclaimer:** The only thing I own is myself. Woo…!

**Summary:** Kagome has finally gotten a Computer in her room. Something odd happens and she finds herself and Inuyasha literally immersed in the gaming world! What's a gamer to do? Play the games out of course!

**A/N:** I'm back again! Yay… Thanks everyone for the reviews! Hope you guys would continue reading. I promise that the story would pick up after the introduction. Anyway, enough about me, on with the story!

* * *

**Saving the homeland – Chapter 2**

"Harvest Moon?" Inuyasha asked in a deadpan voice, his eyes a blissful blank.

"Yes, Harvest Moon." Kagome replied in an equally monotonous voice.

The two teens were sitting side by side on the hard straw bed, both trying to come to terms with the fact that Kagome's computer had just sucked them into the gaming world. Kagome desperately felt like sucking her thumb, something she had not done since she was 5 but tended to lapse into when nervous. Inuyasha on the other hand, appeared nonchalant. This was completely different from a few minutes ago where he was ranting and raving, using his claws to slice open furniture to no avail. Every time his claws hit something, they were bounced off with a loud 'twang'. Looks like the usual game mechanisms applied – they couldn't do anything to furniture without being pre-programmed to.

Which to put it simply, it sucked.

"This sucks…" Inuyasha groaned, stretching his aching muscles.

"I know," Kagome said with a sigh, "but there must be something we can do, we can't be perpetually stuck in this world right?" she said, picking at her apron miserably.

Inuyasha grunted, not knowing exactly what to say to comfort the girl. He reached up to run fingers through his hair, only to come across the hat. Growling softly, he grabbed it and flung it to the other side of the room, only for it to reappear seconds later on his head. Good as new, or as new as the game made it to be. Kagome glanced at his actions in despair; it only proved to further emphasize their pathetic state. It couldn't end like this! She was only 16, definitely too young to be stuck in a game where golden milk can miraculously appear from the cows. Talk about absurd.

Thankfully, Inuyasha knew about games – somewhat. She had told him a while back when he had seen Souta twiddling with his play station. Not a very easy thing to explain, especially to an irate Inuyasha armed with claws. But somehow she managed it; she taught him the basics and he could play the games rather well, to her amazement. Kagome shuddered when she thought about 'if' Inuyasha didn't know what a game was. The situation would have been 10 times worse.

"Inuyasha, perhaps we should explore outside?" Kagome asked tentatively, not wanting to start another violent reaction. Inuyasha just shrugged his shoulders and stood up to open the door. Kagome stepped out into the warm sunshine and breathed in the fresh air. Even though the world was virtual, it still felt as though she was in the countryside. At least that was a good point, right? Soon after, Inuyasha joined her, shielding his sensitive eyes with a hand as he glanced around. He instantly memorized the new surroundings and mentally noted down significant landmarks. It was simply a habit from the feudal age; one could never be too sure or safe in that time…

All of a sudden, a bright glittery light spread across the grassy field blinding them momentarily. A beautiful woman appeared from within the light. Her violet hair was let down in soft, gentle ringlets brilliantly complementing her almond-shaped, crimson eyes. As she walked towards the stunned pair, her lavender dress flowed along with her, emphasizing her lush curvy figure. She stopped before them, smiling beatifically. As the woman took a closer look at them, the light disappeared with a 'pop' and her beaming face morphed into a frown.

"You're not Jack and Lyla." She said lightly, her voice like smooth sunlight. Gentle, with a melodic lilt to it.

"Who the fuck are you?" Inuyasha snarled as he maneuvered Kagome to stand behind him. Kagome scowled at him but he ignored her, his attention fully on the peculiar being or thing or whatever, standing in front of him.

"I am the Harvest Goddess, I bring joy and peace to everyone." The goddess continued, spinning around once before posing gracefully. Kagome simply pushed down the urge to gag as she pushed Inuyasha to the side and stepped forward.

"Yes, we're not Jack, or Lyla. I'm Kagome and this is Inuyasha." Kagome pointed to the apprehensive hanyou whose ears were twitching occasionally. "Forgive me Goddess, but we seem to have accidentally arrived in this world thanks to Inuyasha here." Kagome gave said person a pointed glance and he had the grace to blush and look away, muttering a soft 'Keh!.

"I…" she stopped mid-sentence as she saw the queerest expression cross the goddess's face. Kagome backed away towards Inuyasha apprehensively, holding onto his sleeve warily.

The goddess smiled again and snapped her forefinger and thumb together, at that; the miko fell to the ground in a dead faint. Inuyasha caught her before she hit the floor.

"Kagome? Kagome! Whats wrong?" Hearing no answer, he placed her gently on the ground before turning to the goddess, his eyes furious and claws flexing.

"What the hell have you done to Kagome?" He snarled furiously as he lunged at the goddess who merely sighed. She snapped her fingers again once more and Inuyasha froze in mid-jump, his eyes frantic and limbs twitching subtly. "Hanyou, calm down." Her voice had morphed slightly, the surreal, fluffy tone gone. The goddess's voice was forceful, and even if he could move his limbs, he wouldn't have. "Kagome is fine, the girl is merely sleeping." At this, he calmed down a little but still glared at her. He hated the vulnerable position he was in.

"I need to talk to you about something of importance." She began, her voice hushed. "This…" she paused, gesturing around her. "Is not a game." Seeing Inuyasha's inquiring look she continued. "We're in Kagome's mind at the moment." The goddess waved a hand in his direction and he found that he could speak again.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked, his voice serious. She paced back and forth in front of him, frowning slightly. She turned to face him again. "I'm not really the Harvest Goddess, it seems as though I have simply taken on a persona. I am Kagome's conscience." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. He silently urged her to resume her explanation.

"It seems that when you sliced that wire, the shock of the electrocution has forced Kagome within the depths of her mind. Somehow, the last thing that was on her mind was games. Thus her mind has brought us into the game itself. Rather similar to dreams in fact." Inuyasha grimaced, finally coming to terms with the fact that it was really his own stupidity that had gotten the both of them into this predicament. "But, why am I here then? How is it that I entered her mind?" he asked. "It seems that you were simply there at the appropriate time." The goddess replied softly, her eyes full of sympathy.

Inuyasha looked down to the slumbering girl, his eyes swirling with confusion. "What the shit? Why are you telling me, and not Kagome?" The goddess pursed her lips and smoothed down her skirts. "I find that not telling her would be safer for her mental well-being. After all, who can think properly if you find yourself stuck in your own head?" She tsked at him and shrugged.

"Then, how do we get out?"

"You have to finish the game." The goddess glanced back; it was as though someone had called out to her. She smiled at him wistfully.

"Inuyasha, I have to go now. I'll leave Kagome's safety in your hands."

"But wait! I still have more to ask!" Inuyasha shout fell on death ears. The beautiful goddess had already disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Stupid bitch…" He muttered under his breath heatedly. So he was still stuck in this crummy game, what he had learned only put the whole thing into new light. The situation had changed but the environment remained the same. He carried the dozing Kagome into the house and placed her on the straw bed, resuming his place at the seat beside her. So basically, all he had to do was finish the game and he would be out of here? Seems simple enough.

But…. How was he actually supposed to do it?

"Inuyasha?"

Kagome groaned as she wearily sat up on the bed. She clutched her head and grimaced. It was as though someone had taken a hammer to her head, pounding relentlessly.

"You alright wench?" Inuyasha asked, his voice a tad softer than usual as he gently helped her sit up.

She nodded silently, not wanted to reply because even the simple act of talking made her head ache unceasingly.

"Liar. Why don't you take a rest and I'll go explore for a while?"

Kagome smiled at him gratefully and laid back down, deep in sleep the moment her head touched the pillow. Inuyasha tucked her into the bed and stroked her cheek before standing up. He did remember a few aspects of the game when he last saw Kagome play it though. Something about frequently checking the television for weather updates and planting stuff accordingly. The sooner he finished the game the better, it had already been an hour and he wasn't sure if time applied to the real world as well. It certainly would be quite bad if Kagome's mother found them both unconscious in her room with no way to wake up.

He saw a piece of paper on the table and picked it up, sniffing it for any peculiarities. It appeared fine, so he used a claw to open it up:

**Inuyasha,**

**The main objective of this game is to save the town you are in right now. Find a way, and the means to do it. Talk to all the characters in the game. Know this, the longer you stay in Kagome's mind, the harder it would be to get out. I'll give you a clue: To finish the game, Kagome has to overcome her insecurities. Good luck.**

**Harvest Goddess .v Heart heart heart Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo Kiss kiss! **

Looking at the last sentence, Inuyasha could literally feel a sweat drop forming. It seemed that his emotions were displayed physically in the game. He grimaced, it was so difficult to believe that his own ignorance had landed them both in Kagome's mind. Not only had he to finish this stupid farming game, he had to deal with a bitch goddess who seemed high on fairy dust. He irritably slid the note into his front pocket, and walked to the television. Switching it on, the most annoying voice echoed through the house.

"It's going to be a good day! 0 percent chance of rain! Take advantage of this and go plant seeds!"

He immediately switched it off, not a pleasant sensation for his sensitive ears, which were now laid flat against his head. Next weather check, Kagome was going to do it. Inhaling deeply, he walked to the door and pushed it open. He would gather as much information about this game as possible and hoped that he would come back in time when Kagome woke up.

He hoped that the cows didn't have an adverse reaction towards him. The last time he met a cow, it tried to chew off his hair…

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N**: I'm done! I practically read it a few times over to check for any mistakes or inconsistencies. But its tough to proofread your own work, so if there is anything wrong, please tell me right? Thanks! (I tried to not write 'wench' so many times. Did it work?) This chapter's a bit more serious than the last and a bit longer as well, but the next chapter would be more lighthearted. 

Next chapter : Dogs and Cows do not mix well…


	3. Cows and Dogs do not mix

**Disclaimer:** Me own nothing!

**Summary:** Kagome has finally gotten a Computer in her room. Something odd happens and she finds herself and Inuyasha literally immersed in the gaming world! What's a gamer to do? Play the games out of course!

**A/N:** Well, sorry for the long delay. I've been rather busy as my 'O' levels are peering around the corner. I'm just writing for the sake of relieving stress at the moment. Sigh… Anyway, enough blabber from me. Go on… enjoy! 

**Dogs and Cows do not mix – Chapter 3**

"Ahhhh!"

Kagome jolted out of sleep as she heard a scream echo from outside. Wincing slightly, she tenderly rubbed her aching head as she stumbled to her feet. Looking around her, she was momentarily disorientated and leaned against the table to regain her bearings, she groaned as things came back to her. She was currently stuck in a game, some weirdo goddess had just appeared, and now she was in bed. Something just didn't click; Inuyasha ought to know what had happened.

"Stay away from me! You, you mad grass eating shit head!"

The miko rolled her eyes at the language used and had immediately come to a conclusion on whose voice it was. Well, at least that made the hanyou easier to locate. If she had to scout around town for Inuyasha with a throbbing head she would have blown something up. She sighed and walked to the door, swinging it open and stepping out into the sunlight. Squinting, she could just make out a figure in the near distance brandishing what seemed to be a branch at a nonchalant cow.

"Urgh! Noooo!"

The Dog demon growled threateningly as the cow cornered him with an evil gleam in its little beady eyes. Kagome shook her head and took a step forward. Barely into the game and Inuyasha had managed to make the cow hate him. The cow being the only creature in the game that could haul in the money. Plucking at some sweet smelling grass from the ground, she ran to the 'evil' cow and waved the grass enticingly under its muzzle.

"Kagome! No! Stay away from the mad cow!"

Inuyasha screeched, as he looked torn between going to her rescue and staying safe in the corner he was in right now.

"Shush! You're being childish!" Kagome chided him before turning back to face the cow. Inuyasha looked properly chastised and he paused to see their interaction, maybe stepping in if anything should go wrong.

"Good girl, here's some grass… Mmmmm, Doesn't it smell good?" She said in a soft, soothing voice so as to not further agitate the black and white creature. Betsy, (The teen had already named it in her mind) snuffled warily, looking at the grass and then looking at her. Kagome could feel the sweat dripping from her back at the tension.

She thought that the cow was going to bolt; instead, it snorted and started chewing contentedly on the grass in her hand. Kagome grinned in relief and gave Inuyasha a 'I told you so look' while she lightly brushed it's fur.

"That's a good girl, produce good milk, when you grow older yes?" Kagome could see that Betsy was still a calf, though it would grow up rather fast and should produce milk within a day or so.

"Inuyasha" she started, glancing backward at the sheepish hanyou. "What happened? One moment I was talking to the Goddess and the next, I was knocked out…" Inuyasha looked to the ground, suddenly serious.

"Nothing." Inuyasha shrugged and began walking to the house.

Kagome's eyes boggled and her mouth fell open.

"Nothing? What you mean nothing?" Kagome was flabbergasted, finally regaining her senses, she ran up to the dog demon, trying to keep up with his wide strides.

"You mean I just fell over like that?"

"Un."

"Inuyasha! You're not telling me something right?" Kagome said, her face growing red. Inuyasha waved her away with a clawed hand. "I told you already. You just simply fainted, the goddess left and I put you to bed." Inuyasha said as he bent over the well with a watering can, refilling the can to the brim. In a way, he had not told her a lie; he just didn't tell her the whole truth, that's all. Anyway, it was all for her own good. If she started panicking, it would not do them both any good. He needed her sane, to finish the game. Hopefully, they could get out as fast as possible.

"Fine! Don't tell me then." Kagome said indignantly, her hands on her hips. "If you need me, I'll be in the fields, brushing down Betsy." Inuyasha gave her a strange look.

"You named the demon cow…?" "Yes, and Betsy isn't the demon, you are." Kagome glared at him before strutting off to the field, her back stiff with anger.

Inuyasha sighed; lifting a hand to his neck he realized that the rosary was gone. No wonder Kagome didn't 'sit' him; there were some good points to this game after all. Inuyasha brought the watering can to the ploughed and seeded ground and began to water liberally. Looking up from his work, he could see Kagome brushing the cow lovingly, cooing gently and smiling beatifically. She looked like an angel - His blue-eyed angel.

Smirking to himself, he lowered his cap to shield his eyes from the evening sun. Honestly, despite the thought of impending doom of being unable to finish the game, he thought that everything was not so bad after all. For once in his life, he wasn't constantly looking around for danger. In fact, it was rare for him to not bare his claws at least once every hour. Now, an entire day had almost past and he hadn't even felt any danger. Other then from the demon cow, he thought with a scowl and a glare aimed at said cow.

Wiping the sweat from his forehead, he smiled contentedly, leaning slightly on the hoe he had in his hand. He looked into the horizon and saw the sinking sun, Kagome's figure silhouetted against it, like a shadow against a myriad of purples, yellows and orange.

All of a sudden, lightning thundered across the sky.

"What the fuck?" Inuyasha yelled, "I thought that stupid fucked up weather forecast said 0 rain!"

"I think it may be a glitch!" Kagome yelled back as she ran towards him, hands trying to shield her head from the rain.

Inuyasha groaned, and within two leaps had grabbed the miko and was in the dry shelter of the house. They were both dripping wet and Kagome grimaced as she wrung out her hair.

"We should go get a shower, I'll go in first ok?" Kagome said as she grabbed a towel, shutting the toilet door with a firm 'click'.

"Keh… She didn't even wait for my reply." He said as he sat on the floor cross-legged, his mouth pouting and arms across his chest. He heard the shower turn on, and the shuffling of bottles in the toilet.

"Inuyasha, I think tomorrow we should go talk to the villagers." Kagome's muffled voice wafted out from the closed door.

"Whatever for?" Inuyasha asked, his head cocked to the side.

"Well" Kagome began, speaking as though to a young kid. "We need to know ways on saving this dratted place and some villagers might have ideas as to how."

Inuyasha nodded thoughtfully. "But no way am I talking to any of them!"

"I wasn't counting on you to. I just need you around for moral support. And I also read the post's note that there were some part-time jobs at the stables in the village. Perhaps we can dredge up some extra cash that way."

"Whatever, as long as it ends the game."

There was silence for a few seconds.

"Eh, how exactly are we suppose to finish the game?" Inuyasha asked, technically the Goddess had told him that he needed to have Kagome overcome her insecurities, but he needed to know how the game usually ends as well. Maybe it would give him a clue as to how to get started.

"Er... I think we have to save this place or something. Yeah... It's going to be turned into an amusement park next year and we somehow need to make this place too popular or too valuable to be torn down."

"hn."

After 5 more minutes, the sound of showering died down and she stepped out of the shower, smoke billowing around her.

"Did you realize that we seem to have clothes that look identical?" Kagome said as she frowned at the similar outfit she had on.

"Che! What choice do we have?" Inuyasha said as he walked into the shower, slamming the door shut.

"No choice apparently…" The teen muttered sadly, as she stared out the window at the virtual rain. "No choice at all…"

**TBC**

A/N : Please R n R!

Next up: Meet the Neighbours?


	4. Meet the Neighbours?

**Disclaimer:** The only thing I own is my Ps2… Lovely black box that sucks souls… **sigh**

**Summary:** Kagome has finally gotten a Computer in her room. Something odd happens and she finds herself and Inuyasha literally immersed in the gaming world! What's a gamer to do? Play the games out of course!

**A/N:** Oopps… Long time since I've updated the story. It wasn't that my muse had run dry, it was simply because I've been too lazy… Hmm excuse me! I know exactly how this story would end. I'm sooo sorry. I promise to try not to do that again. Heh. Thanks for the reviews from ages ago, lol. And I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Maybe more reviews might prompt me to write more. Lol. Hint hint.

**Meet the Neighbours? – Chapter 4**

Kagome woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside the window. "Damn things!" She snarled as she sat up on the straw bed with a sigh. She released a sigh of pleasure as she stretched her back, hearing a few joints pop with that action. She rotated her shoulders as she stood up on wobbly legs, beginning to wonder where her hanyou had gone.

"Inuyasha? Where are you?" She asked around the seemingly empty hut, rubbing her eyes as she did so. Finally, she noticed a square piece of paper stuck to the ancient television. Plucking it off, she read it:

_Bitch_

_I figured you would be still sleeping even after I left so I wrote you a note. I'm going to Bob's farm written on the map pasted on the wall. Going to get some cash through Part-time work and maybe some clues on how to end this game. See you in the evening._

There was no signature but she knew that it could be no one else other then Inuyasha, after all, who else but he could piss her off so early in the morning? She crunched the piece of paper up into a little ball before walking into the kitchen and throwing it into the bin. She smiled in satisfaction at seeing the little ball at the bottom of the can before spinning around to face the fridge. It was pretty well stocked up considering that in the game, the Grandfather of the main character croaked a few months back. Ah well, who was she to contemplate the mysteries of life? Or in this case, simulated life? She thought to herself as she removed a couple of eggs and bacon from the shelves.

Kagome felt like treating herself to a well-made (or as well as she could make it) western breakfast before going out to meet the neighbours. She never was able to socialise on an empty stomach. Thinking of an empty stomach, she wondered how Inuyasha was doing. She didn't think that he would have known how to use the modern appliances in the kitchen to make breakfast, so was he working with no fuel?

She thought worriedly as she flipped the sizzling bacon and placing it on a plate next to sunny-side ups. Maybe later she would drop by the other farm and hand him a lunch or something. Kagome nibbled on her bottom lip and nodded with determination. Yeah, it would be a nice thing to do. And Inuyasha might be grateful for once. She rolled her eyes with a snort of disbelief. Yeah right.

She sat down to eat as she thought about what to make for him. "I think he would like something Japanese." She said distractedly as she chewed on her meal. "But he likes western food too, and there are more western ingredients." The brunette broke the yoke on her egg and watched as it oozed around the plate. "Spaghetti would do fine." She finished with a shrug as she ate the last of the egg.

An hour later, she had washed the dishes and armed with a packed lunch and the map taken off the wall was ready to go meet the people living near her. "Oh joy, I hope they are amiable…" She said as she walked down the dirt road into town.

In town, she saw that it was a close-knit community. There was nothing much to see really, people were walking around based on their everyday routine and was too busy to notice a newcomer in their midst. There were people haggling over the choicest cuts over at Ronald's store and people smelling flowers and purchasing seeds at the florist. There were also little children running around the stores, filling the air with their little giggles and joyous laughter.

Kagome laughed along with them, being around their age as well (hey… 15 ain't so old!) and wished that she could play with them but knew that she had more pressing things to do. She fished her map out of her bag and began reading it. "Hmm… I'm here, at the area with the florist and grocers… And that's the item shop over there…" She mumbled to herself, pointing in the general direction of the mentioned shops. "So I want to go to the…oof!" she cried as she fell to the floor.

"Ah…shit…" She said as the spaghetti that she had been holding tipped over and landed over her head. "Oh… I'm so sorry!" a petite girl with white hair and bespectacled dewy eyes said with a cute blush. "I didn't see you coming, I'm so sorry!" She continued muttering apologies as she pulled Kagome to her feet and started brushing the strands of noodles off the taller girl. "I'm alright, its ok." Kagome said with a sigh as she flapped her apron to try and remove some of the sauce in vain. The girl retrieved her map for her and started flitting about her nervously. "Oh no! I completely ruined your outfit!" She stammered out, tears filling her eyes as she tried removing the stains with her little handkerchief.

"Its okay…" Kagome said soothingly, "I'll just go home and change again." "Oh please don't, why don't you come to my house instead? Its just around the corner." The white haired girl said with a tiny smile. "Are you sure that would be okay?" "Yes, of course. After all, I did cause you to be dirty." "Its also my fault, I wasn't watching where I was going either." "Its alright, my house is nearby anyway."

"Thanks." Kagome said with a grin as she folded the map and placed it into her pocket. "My name is Kagome by the way, whats yours?" The smaller girl blushed a bright red before muttering a soft 'Gina'. "Gina is it?" "Yes-s" "That's a nice name." "Thank you." Gina blushed a deeper red- if so possible before smiling tentatively.

"Lets be friends!" Kagome exclaimed, grinning widely. "Fr-riends?" Gina stammered. "Is there something wrong with what I said?" Kagome said, frowning slightly. She hoped she hadn't insulted the timid girl in any way, and it was just the start of a good friendship too. "No… it's just that I'm not used to having friends…" Gina said nervously, her hands fiddling with her own apron. "Well, there's a first time for everything, right?" Kagome beamed at Gina who reciprocated her smile. "Ok-k, friends it is." She nodded just as she reached the door of her house. Which looked to be more of a villa.

"Wow, you live here?" Kagome said in awe as she looked around her at the extravagance. It was a two-storey villa with expensive rugs lining the floor and paintings on every wall. The air smelled fresh and was fragranced by the many varieties of flowers placed in strategic corners of the house. But there was something that felt cold about the house. Like as if the house was meant for laughter, but all it got was icy, oppressive silence. Kagome shivered unintentionally and rubbed her hands over her shoulders.

"Yes… I live here with my Aunt Martha and her ward, Miss Dia." Gina said as she placed her shoes beside the door and gesturing for Kagome to do the same. She walked into the living room where from a cabinet tucked behind a curtain, she pulled out a fluffy green towel and handed it over to Kagome who accepted it with a 'thanks'.

"Wait here a moment while I go grab a change of clothing from Miss Dia's outfits. I think they would fit you better." Gina said as she walked up the stairs to the rooms above.

Kagome grinned to herself as she took out her map again, seems like she accomplished what she had sat out to do- make friends with the neighbours. Or at least one neighbour. It was a good start even though she dirtied her outfit because of it. She sighed as she thought about her ruined lunch. Maybe before she went to meet up with Inuyasha she would stop by the store and get him a bought lunch, it was more expensive but was the only other alternative to going back home and cooking up another meal, which she thought to be too tiring to do.

"I'm back." She heard from the stairs and she turned to face her. Gina gave her a frilly outfit with all the lace and ribbons attached and Kagome was just barely able to keep her disgust under a thin layer of gratefulness. Honestly, it was one of the ugliest things she had ever seen in her life. But beggars can't be choosers right?

She went to the bathroom and took a quick shower before pulling the hideous outfit on with a grimace. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she honestly thought about going back home to change, she had never looked so fashionably handicapped before. Kagome gathered up her dirty clothes before stepping out of the bathroom only to hear an ear-piercing scream.

"Oh my god!" the girls voice echoed around the huge house, making it seem louder than it actually was. Kagome winced at the high pitch and tone. "Who are you and why are you wearing my dress!" She screeched as she practically flew at Kagome and started tugging at the offending outfit. Kagome's eyes boggled with shock at the bundle of energy that seemed intent of stripping her of the dress (she didn't know whether to be thankful or angry). "You stupid, thieving bitch!" Okay, angry it was. Kagome thought as she narrowed her eyes and wrenched the material from the offender's hands.

"Okay, I don't know who you are and what you want but don't ever call me a bitch, you hypocritical, arrogant brat!" Kagome hissed irritably. The girl gasped in outrage, her brown eyes widening in angry horror. "How dare you! Don't you know whose house this is?" She sputtered out furiously.

"Miss Dia!" Gina called out with a gasp as she entered the room and noticed the fight brewing. "Stop! Shes my guest!" Dia calmed down considerably, a simmering hatred burning in her eyes. "Oh really. Gina, I never knew you to be so mentally challenged enough to mingle around the low-lifes," she said with a disdainful little sniff. With that, she spun around on her heels walked back up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door behind her.

"Kagome… I'm so sorry." Gina said as she tried to placate the currently fuming girl. "Its ok Gina" Kagome said gruffly. "But I have to go" _before I blast Miss Prissy's ass._ "Thanks for the hospitality, I'll return the outfit as soon as possible." Kagome put on her shoes and stuffed her ruined clothes into her bag. "Are you sure you won't stay?" Gina asked hopefully. "Nah, I have things to do anyway. We could perhaps go out together another time?" Kagome said with a small smile. "Yeah, sure." Gina replied forlornly. "I'm really sorry about Miss Dia." "Gina, you don't have to apologise for a twit." And with that she was out the door and into the warm sunlight.

As she walked a couple more paces, she could feel herself calming down. Kagome knew that she shouldn't have lost her temper back there. But there was just something about someone calling her bitch that really ate at her ass. Only Inuyasha seemed to have that privilege. Or maybe it was only because he said it so often that it just simply became a word. Thinking about a certain half-demon, she should be making her way to see him already. It was almost time for his part-time shift to end at the farm.

"Hey there." Kagome paused and turned around. "Saw that ya came out of the stuck-up's house." A girl with violet eyes and soft red ringlets gestured to the villa. "Yeah, what of it?" She asked warily, a bit tired of complete strangers abusing her so far (she had already been tripped and stripped by two girls). "Relax, I'm just trying to be friendly. My name is Katie." She beamed with an outstretched hand that Kagome shook. Her friend felt warm and gentle, Kagome instantly felt that she could trust and rely on this girl in front of her. "Kagome."

"Do ya have some time, Kagome?" Katie asked, her eyes imploring. Glancing at her watch, Kagome saw that she had at least an hour left till lunch. "I suppose so." She shrugged. Katie smirked as she sat down under a shade of a tree on spring grass. "Come, sit with me." She said as she patted the grass beside her invitingly.

They sat in silence for a while but it was relatively comfortable as they stared at the foreboding villa in front of them. "Ya know, it ain't always been so bad. Dia and Clove Villa." The red head started, pointing at the house. "That's the clove villa?" Kagome asked. "Yeah, used to be mighty welcoming too." Katie said with a nod in a drawling manner. "Used to play there all the time when I was younger. With Gina and Dia." She continued with a sigh. "But ya see, Dia changed when her parents went away. Sort of closed up and all ya know?" Kagome nodded thoughtfully. Dia was a latchkey kid; she had certainly seen a lot of those before. "Well, I have to go." Katie stood up with a sigh and dusted off her skirt. "Its late. But it was nice talking to ya. See ya around." She said with a small wave before walking off in the general direction of the lake.

Kagome sat alone beneath the tree before the Villa and she thought of a younger Dia, Gina and Katie playing beneath the very tree that was above her. She smiled as she stared at the now cold villa and the now cold person within it.

"Life is just a game isn't it?" she murmured to the dark house with a wistful grin before standing up and walking away. She had lunch and a hanyou to deal with.

**TBC**

A/N: A nice longer than usual chappie, no? Has a more serious tone compared to the chapters before this one but there has to be a story ya? Not all fun and games. Anyway, if the characters of Harvest Moon seem a bit OOC, not really. It's just a difference in the way that I think that would treat a girl rather then a boy (because the main character of harvest moon is a guy usually ya?) Okies, anyway, please Read and review! And help point out any errors okies? Thankies and toodles! Till the next chappie!

Next up: Black and White Demons Attack!


	5. Black and White Demons Attack!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing darls, don't bug me.

**Summary:** Kagome has finally gotten a Computer in her room. Something odd happens and she finds herself and Inuyasha literally immersed in the gaming world! What's a gamer to do? Play the games out of course!

**A/N:** Ack, haven't updated in ages. Got a bit lazy for writing but was finally prompted by a friend to continue. So Tadaa! Chapter 5 for my loverly pal! 

**Black and White Demons attack!– Chapter 5**

Saying that Inuyasha was not a happy hanyou is exactly like saying that Miroku sometimes gropes Sango's assets – it's an understatement.

"Come on you idiot cow! I just want to milk you!" Inuyasha growled as he flexed his claws threateningly. His yellow eyes were lit aflame with frustration and almost seem to glow. Inuyasha carefully crept towards the cow, but just as he was bending down, it began to chew on his hair. "Argh!" Inuyasha exclaimed, pulling his hair out of the cow's reach. "You stupid thing! Wait till I make steak out of you!" The evil thing simply scoffed at him before turning to face the other direction, flicking its tail in nonchalance.

The hanyou scowled and cursed before tossing the Milker to the ground angrily. He stomped to the fence and hopped on it, sulking as the demon refused to acknowledge his existence. It was so aggravating! Milking the cow was the last thing to do on the chores list and yet it wasn't cooperating with him!

That was exactly how Kagome found him an hour later, perched on the wooden barrier pouting while sending the easy-going bovine very dirty looks. Kagome sighed and placed her hands on her hips while her right foot tapped the dirt, making a nice even tempo.

"Okay, what went wrong now?" She said with a roll of her eyes.

Inuyasha seemed startled at her appearance; mind too wrought with images of beef stew and almost fell off the fence. Thankfully for him, he abruptly gained his balance and composure before turning his head to the side, pointedly ignoring her and her question.

Glancing at the milker on the ground, the disgruntled hanyou and the ignorant cow, the young girl managed to put two and two together. With a shake of her head, she walked up to him, shoved the packet of food into his hands and picked up the Milker he tossed onto the grass.

Slowly, she approached the cow as quietly as her feet could carry her. She made soothing sounds before placing her hand gently under its snout. The cow sniffed delicately at the human appendage and licked it. Turning triumphant eyes onto the sulking teen, she grinned at him before bending over to milk the 'demon'.

Inuyasha muttered a soft 'keh' under his breath while he pried open his container of food. Kagome placed the bottle of milk heavily onto the fence after which she lifted her own body to sit on it right beside Inuyasha.

"And that's how its done!" She finished in a smug tone.

"Evil things just listen to eviler things." Inuyasha mumbled unhappily as he inhaled the spaghetti. Unfortunately for him, though Kagome was human, her senses were unusually sharp.

"What did you say???" She screeched at him. Inuyasha winced at the high pitch of it and tried scrambling away from her to no avail. The petite girl lunged at him and pulled his soft doggy ears, twisting them as far as she dared to.

"Ow ow ow ow ow! Kagome Let go! Ow!" Inuyasha exclaimed, empty container falling to the ground as he tried to pull away from her hands.

"Not till you take it back!" She growled menacingly.

Inuyasha scoffed and folded his arms only to wince even more as her grip tightened.

"No you stu- Ow Ow ow! Okay fine! I take it back!" he grimaced as she finally removed her hands.

"Don't think that you can just get away with those kind of comments just because I can't make you 'sit' any more!" Kagome said warningly, referring to a time when a simple word could make him plummet face first into the soil. Instead, she made grabbing motions with her hands threateningly.

"Okay I get the picture! What I don't get is how you can mix with that evil thing!"

"Inuyasha, don't be a baby! That's just a cow!"

"Look at it! That thing is muttering under its breath! Must be some kind of spell…"

Kagome levelled him with a deadpan look.

"Inuyasha, I think normally, people would refer to that as 'chewing cud'."

"Feh!"

The farm was filled with silence and both were too stubborn to break it. Finally, Kagome relented. "So we're done here right?" she said with a sigh, mentally cursing bull-headed half-demons.

Inuyasha nodded his head and unfolded his arms, happy that he had 'won' this round. "Lets go home then." He picked up the bottle of milk carefully and made his way to Bob, the owner of the farm to tell him that he had finished his chores. Kagome followed silently behind, empty container and lid in hand.

"Here." Inuyasha said gruffly as he placed the huge bottle of milk unceremoniously onto the dirt. "Hey man!" Bob said cheerfully as he handed the young half-demon his money. "Thanks for a job well done." The hanyou just shifted uncomfortably on the spot. "Thanks Sir, for giving Inuyasha here a job." Kagome smiled prettily.

"Just call me Bob, Miss! I don't think I'm that old yet!" Bob guffawed and the laughter shook his large frame. "Anyway, this young man here is a great worker. I have no qualms on him coming back to work again." He replied with a kind smile directed at the fidgeting teen, amber eyes shadowed and body tense. "Please come back anytime, my doors are always open." Bob placed his hand briefly on his shoulder.

Inuyasha nodded stiffly before shrugging the hand off and walking home at a hurried pace. "Thanks again, Bob." Kagome smilingly bowed before running off to keep up with him.

As soon as they were a fair distance from Bob's house, Inuyasha slowed down to a manageable walk. Kagome panted slightly to catch her breath as she looked questioningly at him.

"Inuyasha… Whats wrong?" she asked quietly, ready to back off if he didn't want to talk about it. She felt that he was acting a bit odd towards Bob just moments ago.

He grunted but other than that, didn't answer her. Kagome's eyes softened in realization.

"Its weird isn't it?" She said, continuing in the same quiet voice. His eyes shifted to glance at her from the corner of his eyes. "But, it's different here. People here don't see that you're a hanyou. To them, you're just Inuyasha. They think that you're just you, nothing more, nothing less." She said as she stared at her hands.

Just like I do.

The words settled between them, unspoken but still heard from the deep recesses of their soul. He didn't reply, but the smile that curled the edges of his mouth slightly upwards was a good enough answer for her.

The silence that followed her words was comfortable, and they made their way back to the house. They were exhausted, but it was the good kind of exhaustion. The fatigue that spoke of a day of good work weighed down upon them and all both of them wanted to do was lay on their beds and have a good night's sleep.

Neither expected to see the timid silhouette of a girl hovering around their doorstep. Inuyasha stepped forward protectively but to his chagrin, Kagome just brushed past him.

"Gina? What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice filled with surprise but with a tinge of happiness.

"Well…" Gina said nervously, eyeing the glaring hanyou with a tinge of fear. "Inuyasha! Stop that! Shes my friend don't scare her off!"

"Whatever, bitch!" Inuyasha grimaced as he loitered around the area, annoyed at Kagome's brush off but still wanting to hear what the conversation was about.

Kagome grinned at her new friend while gesturing to Inuyasha. "Ignore him, he's always like that." She ignored Inuyasha's affronted snort. "So, what did you come here for?"

Gina smiled tentatively, but with Kagome's coaxing she began to speak. "Well… I wanted to ask you for a favour. If it's not too much to ask that is…." she stammered out.

"Well, if it's within my means, I would try to help out." Kagome nodded, encouraging her to continue.

"I've always wanted to be a designer you see." Gina said with a blush, staring down at her feet docilely. "And I think I'm pretty good at sewing…" Kagome wasn't sure what this was leading to, but she nodded anyway.

The silver-haired girl rummaged into her pocket before bringing out a poster. She handed it to Kagome, urging the girl to read it.

Kagome blinked as she did.

"A designing contest?" she could see that Inuyasha's ears had perked up at her words even with his back facing them. He was pretending to cut grass but it wasn't really very convincing, as he had been cutting the same patch for the past 10 minutes.

Gina gave an affirmative nod. "Yes, apparently, there's a contest in the city to design the Goddess's dress for the harvest festival. I've always wanted to join it but never really had the guts to, and perhaps this might be a way to save the town, after all, they can't destroy the town if the design wins…"

"Oh… I support you wholeheartedly! But what has his got to do with me? I'm warning you that I'm not very good at sewing…" Kagome said with a sheepish laugh.

Gina shook her head. "I can sew pretty well on my own, and I have Katie helping me with that already. What I need is a model. And I thought that you would be the perfect candidate." She finished with a shy grin.

"Me? A model?" Kagome said with her mouth hanging open, she was utterly flabbergasted.

"Well, I think that your pretty, and you have a really good figure too."

Kagome was honestly and truly shocked. Never in her 16 years of life had anyone actually said she was pretty. Sure, she had Hojo coming after her, but that didn't really verbalise anything about her being physically pleasing. Small warmth seemed to bubble up from within her and unconsciously she turned towards Inuyasha to see his reaction to Gina's words.

"Whats a model?" Inuyasha asked, his head cocked to the side. Kagome kept on giving him these sparkly, anticipatory looks and it was making him feel nervous. Like she was expecting him to say something, so he did.

"Kagome would have to stand still as I take her measurements, and she would wear the finished product on the stage. Everyone would judge her with those clothes on and…"

Suddenly, she was cut off when Inuyasha shouted, "No bloody, fucking way!"

Kagome's spirits plummeted, but it was soon replaced with anger.

"And why ever not?" She demanded furiously.

"We have a mission to complete! We have no time for you to prance upon some stupid stage for everyone to see!" he glared back at her, daring her to challenge his words.

"Well! I'm sure that it wouldn't take long! We could do them both at the same time!" Her blue eyes crackled with her anger.

Kagome never told anyone, but ever since she was young, it had been her secret wish to model on stage, but never dared to because she had stage fright. Now that she had been given the opportunity, she was definitely not giving it up!

"Did you think that you're actually good enough to win?" he regretted those desperate words the minute they came out of his mouth, but he was too prideful to take them back.

Kagome went silent, her head down as her bangs covered her eyes. Her body trembled with the force of her emotions. Suddenly, she raised her head; her eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

"I know that to you I'm probably not pretty enough. Yes! No one can live up to your expectations; no one can be as beautiful as Kikyo. Isn't that right?" She said softly, her voice cracking when she said the name of her seemingly perfect incarnation, Inuyasha's love.

"Agh! What is wrong with you? This has nothing to do with Kikyo. When I say no, it means NO!" Bringing Kikyo into the argument only made Inuyasha more defensive, and when that happened, he just got more bull-headed.

"Is it so wrong to want to feel pretty, even if just an illusion?" She snapped out the words before swivelling around to face Gina, who had stayed silent throughout the whole exchange.

"Gina, I'll be your model." Kagome said calmly, but her face betrayed her emotions. Anger, frustration, but above them all, the overwhelming hurt.

"O- kay… Please come to the Clove Villa tomorrow." Gina said quickly and ran off with a quick 'bye' to escape the tension.

Kagome swung open the door to their house, turning her head slightly, she looked at Inuyasha. His eyes were a blazing gold and his body still taut with emotions.

"Don't you dare come in." She gritted out, emotionally pained. She walked through the doorway and slammed the door shut behind her.

Inuyasha stared momentarily dumbfounded at the locked wooden door. When it finally hit him that he was locked out for the night, he scowled heavily before leaping up the nearest tree to settle down for the night, or for however long Kagome held on to her anger.

"Feh, Idiot wenches and their stupid self important contests!"

**TBC**

A/N: Er okies… The tension builds? Heh heh… I realize that the whole things kind of mood swingy. One moment its some happy happy thing, and the next its all doom and gloom. Ah well. Please tell me what you think of it, and I'll alter anything with constructive criticism to the following chapters.

Next up: Lessons on Talking 101


End file.
